I Love My Darling
by HopelessRomanatic
Summary: This is my 1st oneshot and it is about Rokka and Ichii and the other Mamotte! Lollipop characters in their grown up form. Rokka loves Ichi but Ichi refuses to save Rokka from a marriage meeting. Please read to find out!


**.:I Love My Darling: Pokegrl123's Twist ;):.**

**Viva Choro Okay! Heehee! I got that catchphrase in **_**Mamotte! Lollipop**_**, the manga! So… this is the bonus story at the end of Volume 7 (people who read **_**Mamotte! Lollipop**__**must**_** know this bonus story). A new character is in this oneshot, (of course, the one I made) and her name is Zera. …Zero's younger twin sister. I know, I already started Poke Ranger Academy, but our family computer broke down (yes, I know, it's sad, I DON'T HAVE MY OWN LAPTOP!) and my chapter 6 got deleted and I am too lazy to rewrite it so… DON'T BLAME ME! :( A change here and there will happen if you know **_**Mamotte! Lollipop**_**. This is a oneshot, so be aware. I sadly don't own **_**Mamotte! Lollipop**_**. Enjoy! Oh and check out Poke Ranger Academy if you haven't! Please REVIEW! I don't "own" this, so I guess it would be copyright? I don't know... ADAPTED BY POKEGRL123!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Rokka POV)<strong>

_**It has been 10 years after Ichi and Zero became professional wizards. Now, I am no longer 5, but 15. I still love Ichi, as always! I just wish he likes me…**_

"I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you."

"Oh… Why is that? Tell me."

"That's easy. I already set my heart on someone else for a long time."

A car pulled up the curb, picking up a boy. Another car came and stepped out.

"Ichi-sama!" A man about 25 came out. He and I, Rokka, talked for a sec and he drove me home. A few kids watching was whispering at what they saw. Two girls talked about how cute Ichi was, while the boy who asked me out, well he had a shocked look on his face.

"Yay! I am soooo happy you're driving me home today!" I cried.

"Rokka! Don't jump on me! It's dangerous!" yelped Ichi.

A shadow crossed my face. After ten years, he _still _treats me like a kid, I wish he grew up to fall in love with me, I thought as he dropped me home.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"I'm home!" I said sadly.

"Lady Rokka!" said my butler, Gô.

"What is it Gô?" I asked.

"Well… your parents, they're…" Gô said.

"ROKKA-CHAN!" cried my mom and dad. I flinched.

"I missed you Rokka! We have exciting news for you!" they said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I muttered. "Well? What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Come and look what we found!" My father showed me a HORRIBLE thing. I felt like thunder just fried me and turned me into fried chicken!

"WHAT!" I shrieked, "A MARRIAGE MEETING?" I felt like dying! "I'm NOT doing it! NO WAY IN HECK!"

"This is a great offer! You _HAVE_ to do it!" my mom and dad said. I felt like crying.

"I think he looks great! Prince Charming if I said so!" my mom gushed.

"Well you have to do it anyway, Rokka!" my dad insisted.

"No way José!" I cried, "I won't do it! I already love someone else!"

"Oh! You already had some one in mind?" my mom asked.

"Yes…"

"What's his name, age, and occupation?" my dad asked.

"I'm not telling you! If you won't reconsider, I'm leaving! I won't come back 'til you call it off!" I screamed, slamming the door behind me.

"HOLY SMOKES!" cried my dad.

"Is she going to her boyfriend's house?" asked my mom.  
>"I hope she's alright…" muttered Gô.<p>

* * *

><p>DING DONG! DING DONG!<p>

"Ichi-sama? Are you there?" I cried. No answer. "Ichi-sama? Stupid marriage meeting! Ichi-sama will be my prince charming forever! No matter what! I guess he's still at work… Come home soon…"

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"_Zero, target spotted. Let's use the close-quarters attack."_

"_Yes sir-y, Ichi."_

"_Zero…"_

"_Fine!"_

" _Ready?"_

"_Okay!"_

"Defense Spell…"

"Destruction Spell…"

"CROSS CATCH!"

"Alright! Target captured!" cried Zero.

"But… our timings is a bit off…," said Ichi.

RING! RING! RING!

"Oh great…," muttered Zero. Ichi smiled. He knew his friend. And he knew who is calling Zero. Zero's human girlfriend, Nina.

"_Hello? Zero?" _Nina asked.

"Nina? I told you not to call me at work!" retorted Zero.

"_H…How rude!" _She said.

"No, I'm not! Besides, you're…" argued Zero. Ichi heard their bickering all the time.

FLAP. FLAP. FLAP.

"Zero. Ryu! Ichi. Ryuuu! Head commissioner from the headquarters want to talk to you. Ryu!" said a dragon, Pearl.

"Oh. Hi Pearl. Commissioner? Okay, we will be on our way," replied Ichi.

At the headquarters, Zero and Ichi got an assignment.

* * *

><p>"Rokka? What are you doing here?" asked Ichi. Inside the house, Rokka told Ichi everything that her parents said to her today. Ichi wasn't that shocked as Rokka thought he would be. Rokka tried to convince Ichi to stop the marriage meeting, but he refused.<p>

"Please? I don't want to marry anyone else! Please stop it for me Ichi-sama!" cried Rokka.

"No."

"Why?"

"First of all, I'm not your boyfriend,"

"Then _be_ my boyfriend! I always love you! I am I not good for you, Ichi-sama?" She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

"To me, Rokka, you will _always _be a little girl."

"No! You should forget… No you jerk!" She ran out of the door.

"Stuuuuupid. Ryuuuuu! Idiooooot!" said Pearl.

"…Shut up, Pearl," said Ichi, "She is still a high school girl!"

"You can't accept a girl who is still in high school? Ryuuuuuu!"

"She has her own life. I can't be the one ruining it."

* * *

><p>"WAHHH!" cried Rokka. "I got <em>rejected.<em> I got to make the first move then! I always loved him and my feelings can't change. Alright! Rokka had revived!" Rokka ran but then,

"We've got you Rokka!" A car came up and forced Rokka inside. Another car came.

"Zero finally had the nerve to invite me over. That idiot. I hope to see Ichi, Sun, Forte and the other guys! Wow! The Magical World is more like a different county!" Nina stepped out of the car to see Rokka trying to struggle out of the older guys force to push her in. Rokka spotted her.

"Nina! Help! Please!" But it was too late. The car sped away.

RING! RING!

"_Nina? Where the heck are you?"_ asked Zero.

"Zero! Helllppppp! Rokka has been kidnapped!"

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Ichi's doorbell rang. Pearl flew in.

"Ichi! Someone's at the door."

"COMING!" yelled Ichi. He opened the door.

"Zero! Nina! Long time no see, Nina!"

"I'm here for my summer break. PEARL!" Pearl flew into Nina's arms.

"No time for that! Ichi, Rokka had been kidnapped!" cried Zero. Ichi stared.

"She had been out all night? Uggghh. It's all my fault," said Ichi.

"Wait, you know about this Ichi?" asked Zero. But Ichi is already out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey! This looks like a wedding gown!" cried Rokka.<p>

"You look beautiful, Rokka!" gushed her mom.

"Relax, it's just an engagement party!" said her father.

"WHAT!" shrieked Rokka.

"Forgive me Rokka," said her father, "But you are in a spell that can't escape."

"No way… Ichi-sama…" whispered Rokka.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our bride and groom to be!"

"Mother! I didn't agree to this engagement party," Rokka said sarcastically.

"Oh! Here comes prince charming!" cried her mother, completely ignoring Rokka.

"I hope she's okay," said Gô. The groom came out. Rokka was surprised.

"F…Forte?"

"Huh? Rokka?"

"You're my fiancé?"

"Oh you two know each other?" asked Rokka's father.

"My destiny!" cried her mom.

"Rokka! Can you call off the engagement?" asked Forte.

"No, I was forced here," she replied.

"My grandfather arranged without my opinion!" said Forte. The guest started to stare and whisper.

"Arranged marriage?" asked Eleven and Twelve (Those 2 would hate it because they are lovebirds and always think true love is the best )

"What is this all about?" asked Nanase.

"**Dunno, I don't have a clue**," replied Yakumo.

"What's going on?" asked Sarasa, staring at Rokka's father. He flinched.

"Stop the party," said Sun, "I found you For-chan,"

"S…Sun!" cried Forte.

"You said you'll stay with me forever! If you break that promise… I'll never…FORGIVE YOUUUUUU! Summoning Spell, Cat Step Multiply!" A bunch of cats appeared! "For-chan! For-chan!" said Sun.

"You stupid… You're so hopeless," said Forte, "You know Grandfather would kill us." He smiled.

"Hehehe." Sun giggled, giving Forte a peace sign. Meanwhile, Rokka struggled to get out, but the curse didn't let her.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled.

"Lady Rokka!" said Gô.

"Gô!" she said.

"Magical release! Now, escape while you can!" said Gô.

"Why? You are going to betray Father!" said Rokka.

"After being you're caretaker for so long, I know your happiness is around Ichi. I can make you're father understand this." Gô said.

"Thank you Gô!" cried Rokka, running to the doorway, where she bumped into Ichi, with Nina and Zero behind him.

"Ichi-sama… Ichi-sama, why are you here?" asked Rokka.

"I knew what was happening so I checked every hotel."

"Are you the man who deceived my daughter?" boomed Rokka's father.

"Father!"

"I can't let my daughter to have a man like you!"

"Okay. In that case," started Ichi.

BOOOOOOMMM!

It was soooooo loud the room shook. The guests were screaming and it was chaos. Then a moaning sound came from the door way. A blue head popped in the doorway, holding the doorway for support. A package dropped. Zero was surprised.

"Owwww… my head…" said the voice which came from the blue haired person who seemed like a girl.

"Z?" asked Zero. The girl looked up to see everyone she met. She smiled. "Zera! What the heck was that for? Hey… are you okay?" asked Zero, rushing to his little sister. Nina and Ichi followed.

"Hi Zero, Ichi, Nina. Ichi, I got… a… package …for…you," Zera panted. She started to moan again.

"Zera, explain every thing that happened," Ichi said, picking up the package.

"Well, Will told me to give you the package quickly as possible. And then I ran like the way Zero use to do it and then I tripped and bumped my head, BIG time. And… here is the package," she said. Zero shook his head. His sister is WAY too hyper.

"You there! What do you want with my daughter?" asked Rokka's father. Ichi moaned.

"I wanted to ask for a blessing with your daughter," said Ichi. Zero and Nina stared. Yakumo and Nanase gasped. All their friends, well, was shocked. Zera was still on her chair, jumped up and down like a 5 year old, happy for Rokka. Rokka was dumbstruck.

"I..Ichi-sama? Do you… really love me? This isn't fantasy is it?" asked Rokka.

"No, let me tell you Rokka, I love you too." Nina squealed, delighted with what she saw. Rokka cried happily.

"Let's party!" cried Kuku..

"Now that is what I call Prince Charming!" squealed Rokka's mom.

"R…Rokka-chan!" sobbed her father. Gô smiled for his beloved Lady Rokka. Zera jumped up and down and, everyone knew, she recovered ;).

During the party…

"Nina," Zero said.

"Hm?" she replied.

"Open this," Zero gave her a small box. She opened it and blushed. A really pretty ring.

"Z…Zero, this…this is…," Zero blushed.

"Like Ichi always says to do what you want to do. Me and Ichi is going back to the Human world, and I was wondering if we can stay with you."

"Of course!" Nina said, smiling.

"And…and…,"

"Yes Zero?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes…yes!" Nina cried. Zera overheard and jumped with joy until Zero grabbed her hoodie and told her to be quiet, but… she didn't listen and Zero slapped his forehead.

Next day

"What! Long distance relationship?" cried Rokka, mortified.

"Sorry Rokka, can't help it," replied Ichi.

"Oh no, I'm going with you," sniffed Rokka.

"For Pete sake, you have to graduate high school, but don't worry. I'll be back once in a while." Ichi said, patting Rokka's head.

"Wahhh! I think he still treats me like a child!" thought Rokka quietly, "However, I'll wait for as long as it take to love you. My love will last forever! No matter how long it takes, I will be there… to love you." And they ended it with a passionate kiss. Sneaky as always, Zera took a picture of them and snuck away, showing every single friends of her, the picture of Rokka and Ichi kissing. Rokka and Ichi never knew...

* * *

><p><strong>That is it of my Oneshot! That was my 1<strong>**st**** oneshot too, so please be kind and…**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
